Professor Keido Nara
Backstory Keido’s story begins decades ago, in Japan, with three Kitsune fox spirits: Kyo, a wind kitsune, Ryo, a fire kitsune, and Yako, a void kitsune. Having watched the horrors of World War 2 from the safety of the magical realm, Yako decided humans were unneeded, a blight on the Earth, and deserved to be eradicated. Ryo and Kyo opposed him, and their disagreement ended in violence, with Yako almost killing his two brothers. Yako’s actions were discovered by the ancient spirts of Japan, the rogue gods, who banished Yako from the magic realm. In anger, Yako went on a spree of destruction, killing thousands of humans and taking the name Nogitsune. But a powerful witch, Yuki sacrificed the safety of her own daughter, Yuna, Keido’s mother, and sealed the demon inside her ending his reign of terror. Despite having the Void Kitsune trapped inside, Yuna lived a normal life, moving to America, getting married, and having a son, Keido. When he was old enough, Keido attended Ilvermorny, but due to bullying issues, his parents moved to England so he could attend Hogwarts. Flourishing at this new school, Keido excelled dueling, particularly in the use of elemental magic. His younger brother, Orion, was born around this time. However, Orion had medical issues, and the Healers could do nothing for him. Orion was going to die. Desperate for aid, Yuna cried out for help, and that was when she heard...him. After decades of silence the Void inside spoke, offering to save the child if Yuna would promise, when the time was right, to allow Void to possess Orion. Hopeless to the point of despair, she agreed, and the Void healed Orion. A few years later, the Battle of Hogwarts occurred, and Keido’s parents were there to protect Keido. During the battle he was separated from his parents, and joined there close friends, Tylon and Lydia, and Erin. The four of them fought valiantly, but Lydia was captured and taken away by several death eaters. Unwilling to abandon their friend, Keido, Erin, and Tylon went after her. But they were unready for the ferocity of the Death Eaters, and Keido was the only one who survived the ordeal. Despite having watched his friends die, Keido ran back to the battle and fought. Exhausted, he was quickly overwhelmed by the enemy, but at the last minute his parents saved him, sacrificing themselves in the process. Keido does not remember his parents bravery, nor does he remember the battle afterwards, but witnesses claim he fought with incredible skill and power after his parents fell. Most believed that, in the emotions of that moment, he harnesses untapped power within himself, but the truth was far more nefarious. When his mother, Yuna, died on the battlefield, Void was released, and immediately fled into Keido, where he fought to defend himself, killing multiple death eaters in the process. Void was about to use Keido’s body to escape when something unforeseen happened. Kyo, Void’s brother, who had been watching all these years, went into Keido as well, suppressing Void, and allowing Keido control of his body. The last thing Keido saw before his body collapsed due to exhaustion was the worse image he had ever witnessed, the bodies of his parents. He woke up, two week later, in St. Mungos, and was greeted by his younger brother, Orion. The two wept, grieved over the death of their parents. Keido graduated and became Orion’s legal guardian. Keido also learned more from Kyo, whose presence benefitted Keido greatly, for few had the honor of being possessed by a helpful kitsune. Kyo’s brother, Ryo, inhabited Orion. Together Keido and Orian went back to Hogwarts. Keido as a teacher and Orion as a student. Void, who was still suppressed by Kyo in Keido, had not been heard from at all. But he was still there, and while Keido was in the forbidden forest the Void found a way to take back control of Keido’s body despite Kyo’s suppression. He immediately killed a professor, and went on to kill several death eaters. Feeding off this energy of death, the Void gained the strength to leave Kyo and possess Orion who was at Hogwarts. He did not have to fight Orion for control, for the spirit of Orion’s mom, Yuna, came back to fulfill her vow, convincing Orion to give up his body to the Void. Ryo, unable to stop the Void’s possession, fled Orian’s body and entered Keido, who was still in the forbidden forest. The Void, now having full control of Orion’s body, cast a powerful Gemini spell creating two clones of himself. Knowing the Nara line would always be a threat, Void and one clone went to face down Keido, and at the edge of the forest they fought. Two professors who happened to be with Keido fought the clone as Keido faced down Void. The battle was brutal, and Keido, having both Kitsune spirits within him, was quite the match for the void. However, the outcome of the battle was far from certain. Unbeknownst to Void, part of Orion’s soul still survived in his body, and as the fight weakened Void Orion saw his chance, and wrestled for control. Weakened by the fight, the Void lost command of Orion’s body, and Orion immediately begged Keido to end Void’s reign of terror by killing him. After a brief and tearful farewell, Keido acquiesced to Orion’s request, killing his brother. With Orion dead, and both Kyo and Ryo defending Keido, the Void could go nowhere, and was thus vanquished. Keido, having saved Hogwarts, was a hero. But the ministry considered him a criminal, having killed his brother, and having neglected to inform the ministry of the Void inside. Types of Kitsune * Celestial * Void * Wind * Spirit * Fire * Earth * River * Ocean * Mountain * Forest * Thunder * Time * Sound